brilliant_fan_versefandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Masters of the Night
Dark Masters of the Night Is a spin-off Fighting Game series based on the Re: Vengeance Action series. Is a separate entry from the main line and features mainly monsters as main characters, the main protagonists are the Dark creature humanoid Keith Laurent, and Messiah Vampire Victoria Arcos. It is made by In-Verse. Gameplay It plays like the Bloody Roar and the Darkstalkers series, mixes a variety of combos while gaining energy for a bar, said bar will unleash an Ex combo if at least one is full and when two activates a super attack, it has four buttons for attack, two punches and two kicks. Story Once upon a time there was a tale who was centered on dark creatures, known as "Dark ones", they're considered malefic by human standards, however, behind this façade, there are Dark ones who are on the side of the good, and other who are evil, but sometimes neutrals too, now, these beings are now fighting for their survival, since a being known as "Ba'al" has awakened and was corrupted by his own power even more demonic than the others. Then the full red moon of that night from October 31 then November 1, age from 1997 to 2004, had started to shine in a particularly abnormal way, flowers have begun to bloom, the blood had started to boil in a cauldron, then the storm had begun to light the cloudy and rainy city of Lania. Characters * Victoria Arcos: A Messiah Vampire from a flying castle and main heroine of the game. * Tate Moon: A young man who turns into a werewolf. * Nina Ironside: A young girl who uses magic chains to fight * Shiroi: An honorable Samurai whose fate is to die. * Vivi: An Homunculus who has a problem to socialize. * Ray: An immortal Dark hunter who belongs to the church. * Lydia Gardenias: A witch who belongs to an amazon clan. * Alessandro Quattrini/Bianco: A demon who is a duke from the Inferno Realm. * Angerona Lilly: A humanoid beast cat from the depths of the Inferno Realm. * Keith Laurent/Nero: A demon who is a prince from the Inferno Realm, the main protagonist of the game. Bosses * Luka and Seph: A Succubus and Incubus who are brothers, servants of Ba'al and members of the 1st house. * Ba'al: The king of all and Final boss. Other * Vladimir and Roxana Arcos: Victoria's vampire brothers. * Nia Tremaine: Keith's Humanoid beast fox informant. * Claire Edwards (Called Éclair Masters here): She's one of the students on Keith's ending. * Blonde girl: Possibly is Aiden Spencer from Keith's ending. * Karin and Blanc Gardenias: Lydia's evil grandmother and mother, high members of the Amazon witches. * Julius and Chris: Twins who follow Ray in his adventure, their fates ended tragically in Ray's ending. * Father Kraus and Sister Adele: Members of the Church that Ray cares. * Felix: A real cat who's Lilly's distant cousin. * Unnamed Scientists: The people who transformed Vivi in a homunculus. They Appear in her ending. * Mad Clown: A clown who appears to be the messenger of one of the "members" of the Heaven Realm. Themes * Holy Diver - Killswitch Engage (Original by DIO) Console version. * Original Version of Holy Diver - DIO final battle Trivia * This is In-Verse Production's first themed video game.